


Horny State of Mind

by staraeryn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staraeryn/pseuds/staraeryn
Summary: Widowmaker helps Tracer to relax before a mission.g!p Tracer/Widowmaker
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	Horny State of Mind

"Are you hard, chérie?" 

The voice made Tracer's heart skip a beat. They were heading to a mission, sitting in the back of the jet with Widowmaker seated directly across from her. 

"...no?" she meekly replied. 

Widowmaker made a noise of disapproval. "You're not fooling anyone, not with those leggings. And right before a mission, no less." 

Tracer blushed bright red. "It's not my fault we got called up while I was having a wank," she mumbled. 

"Tsk. I always got the impression you were a quick shot." 

"Am not!" Tracer protested, then tried to suppress a groan when Widowmaker raised her boot to trace the inside of her thigh. 

"You might want to take care of that, Lena," Widow said, placing emphasis on her name. "Don't want you distracted in the field."

Tracer murmured an acknowledgement, then started to stand up before the boot on her thigh pressed down.

" _Non_. There's only one bathroom on this plane, and we don't want you hogging it, hmm?" Widow coldly husked, and Tracer squeaked in protest. 

"So I should just drop my knickers right here? In front of you?" Tracer leaned in close to angrily whisper. The two of them were seated in the back, far from the other agents, but she didn't want anyone to hear. 

Widowmaker grinned, the predatory smile that Tracer was all too familiar with. "Unless you have a better idea, chérie." 

Tracer internally debated with herself. It couldn't be that bad, going on a mission like this. Then the boot on her thighpressed down harder, and she realized if she didn't handle her problem she'd be at full mast the entire time. She angrily huffed, and pulled her leggings down to her thighs. 

Her erect cock sprang free to rest against her shirt, fully hard already. She grasped it in one hand to give a tentative stroke, and looked over at Widow to see her devilish grin widening, staring at her in the seat. "You gonna watch the whole time?" 

" _Oui_." 

Tracer had no response to that. She only blushed, looking down at herself and started to jerk herself off. She gave a few strokes along the length with her hand, then stopped. "Don't suppose you have any lotion, do you?" 

"Sorry, forgot my _sex kit_ at home." 

Tracer huffed in frustration and tried again to rub herself. She eventually found something resembling a rhythm, and she was so occupied with her efforts that she didn't see Widow moving until she was sitting in the seat next to her. 

"You're getting nowhere like this," Widow chuckled in her ear. "Let me help you." Widow reached down to Tracer's crotch and pushed her hand out of the way, then grasped her cock with a gloved hand. 

Tracer gasped at the sensation, the cool material enveloping her length. She gripped the armrests tightly as Widow stroked her, the gloved hand twisting and rubbing expertly at the length. 

"Better?" Widow cooed. 

"Ah, shit, love, yeah, that's a bit better," Tracer panted. She already felt her orgasm starting to build, fire pooling low in her abdomen. Widow adjusted in her seat, throwing both of her legs across Tracer's lap, and held the nape of Tracer's neck with her free hand. 

"Come for me, chérie?"

Tracer _lost_ it upon hearing that, any remaining self control or shame dissolving in pleasure. She shut her eyes tight and tilted her head back against the seat, involuntarily groaning. Waves of pleasure washed through her as she jerked her hips with each throb of her cock. Warmth pulsed out of her tip, spraying against her abdomen and dribbling down Widow's knuckles, the expert strokes not stopping until Tracer pushed her away with a pant. 

"Bit sensitive, love," she breathed. 

"Now that we took care of that, can you focus on the mission?" Widow purred against her ear. 

"Once I clean up, yeah," Tracer replied, groaning as she looked at the mess she had made. She heard a slurping noise, and looked over to see Widow licking wet cum off her fingers. Her golden eyes met Tracer's, and she gave a slight grin. 

"Let me get you a tissue for the rest," Widow chuckled, standing up and walking down the aisle. 

Tracer's heart leaped in her chest and she already felt her arousal growing again. She sat there waiting for Widow for what seemed like an eternity, half naked with her erection not going away in the slightest. Feeling herself blush, she covered her face with her hands. Widow's voice startled her. 

"Still hard?" Widow was standing up, holding a fistful of tissues, eyebrow raised.

"Seems like it, yeah," Tracer blushed. "Mind looking away this time?" 

" _Non_. I promised to help you, chérie." Widow knelt on the floor, between Tracer's legs. Tracer gasped as Widowmaker leaned in and ran her tongue along the stiff length. "Let's see if you last longer this time, hmm?" 

Widow kissed the tip of her cock, rolling her tongue along the slit before bobbing her mouth on the erection. The cool lips enveloped Tracer, sliding down her length and her cock twitched within the tight confines of Widow's mouth. Widow brought a gloved hand up to brush Tracer's balls right underneath her mouth, caressing the orbs as she worked her mouth along the length. 

She gently popped off the length, giving a parting kiss to the tip before resting her cheek on Tracer's inner thigh. One hand continued to lazily stroke as she looked up at Tracer. "You're not allowed to cum before I say so, _oui_?" 

"Whatever you say," Tracer panted, and then giggled in realization. "Shit, you're liking this as much as I am." 

"Mmm, I'm getting both of us relaxed," Widow purred. "Right state of mind for the field." 

" _Horny_ state of mind," Tracer muttered, then gasped as Widow slid her mouth down her length again in one smooth motion. Taking Tracer fully in her mouth, she reached the base, her nose touching Tracer's pelvis. She swallowed experimentally and enjoyed the reaction she received, hips bucking against her. Tracer's hand came up to grasp Widow's ponytail. 

"Not gonna last like that," she said. Widow only hummed in reaction, and Tracer's hips bucked involuntarily, the vibrations running down her cock. "Shit, that's good." Tracer pinched her face, focusing on holding her orgasm at bay as the beautiful woman worked her cock. Her balls tensed right as a gloved hand came up to massage them, and she knew her climax was inevitable like this. 

"Widow, I'm serious love, it's too good," she panted. 

Widow brought her mouth off Tracer's cock. "I'm serious too," she growled. "No cumming." 

Tracer groaned and tilted her head back, breathing hard and trying to focus on anything other than the woman pleasuring her. She didn't notice Widow taking her gloves off until she felt bare fingers wrap around her cock, sliding wetly against skin thanks to the saliva coating her length. She felt a gentle push upwards on her backside. "Knees to your chest," Widow demanded, and Tracer rushed to comply. She brought her legs up, exposing herself to Widow, then looked down to see Widow's face disappear under her. 

A wet tongue pressed firmly against her tight hole and she groaned in reaction. "I'm _sensitive_ back there," she stuttered, and Widow only increased her motions, still stroking Tracer's cock with one hand. Widow's tongue caressed her ass, swirling hungrily around the hole before delving inside. Tracer writhed in reaction, backside reflexively clenching around the intrusion, and she felt her cock twitch and leak precum. " _Gah_ , you're driving me crazy."

Widow brought her face back, rising up to look Tracer in the eyes. "I suppose you can cum now," she purred, then leaned down and took Tracer's length in her mouth one last time. 

Tracer only lasted a few seconds before her climax hit, all the built up tension finally releasing. She couldn't stop herself from groaning and arching her back, writhing under the expert mouth on her cock, throbbing and twitching into the tight confines of Widow's mouth. Widow milked every drop from her, one hand fondling her balls and the other stroking her as Widow kissed the tip of her cock, plump lips accepting all the warm release. 

Widow kept up her motions until she felt a palm on her forehead, Tracer pushing her away with a sigh. "I think I'm good now," Tracer panted. Grabbing the tissues, she patted up the remaining stickiness on her crotch and abdomen before pulling up her leggings. "Shit, Widow, that was impressive." 

"I'm more impressed you managed to cum that much," Widow smirked, getting up from the ground and sitting in the chair across from Tracer. "Now can you focus?" 

"Yeah, I'll be good for a while."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
